


Blue and Gold

by GoddessOfFanFic, PrettySin



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Guardian Angel AU, Lawyer Sam, M/M, Tattoo Artist Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-21 17:25:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18145202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoddessOfFanFic/pseuds/GoddessOfFanFic, https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettySin/pseuds/PrettySin
Summary: Dean is a tattoo artist. He and his brother have giant tattoos of Angel wings. They didn’t know that they were connected to REAL Angels.





	1. Chapter 1

One of the things that Dean Winchester was certain of, he mused as the tattoo gun in his hand buzzed, was that soul mates didn't exist. Love did, but happy ever after was what you made it. It didn't have anything to do with a perfect match, and it definitely didn't exist for him. He wiped at Sam's shoulder, touching up the tattoo that he'd been working on for years. Huge golden wings curved along his shoulders and spine, all the way down his back- it was one of the most detailed pieces that Dean'd ever done.

 

"Sam, I'm just not wanting to date right now. People see my pretty face, want a roll in the hay, and that's it. I'm good."

 

“But Dean. Come on, you have to settle down at some point right?”

 

"I'm settled down. I've got a job, hell, I bought my own store. Pamela does the piercings, I dothe ink. It's perfect." Dean looked at his brother, then turned the gun off. "You're done, man. Your wings are finally complete. Go take a look."

 

Sam got up and went to look in the mirror.

 

“Wow. They look amazing Dean. Thank you man.”

 

"Damn near like they're going to come out of your skin, right?" Dean grinned, following behind him. "We should you you bandaged up. When it's done healing, we need pictures. I'm getting my wings finished tonight."

 

“Yeah. They do sting a lot.” Sam said and then winced.

 

"Yeaaaaah, that's normal." Dean knew that his brother knew it- well, given they'd been getting their wings done since Sam'd hit eighteen, in honor of their deceased parents, Sammy knew that. It'd taken them a lotta years, and Dean was twenty-seven now.

 

When they were little, their mother used to tell them that they had angels watching over them- Dean'd asked her about their wings, and she'd described golden wings for Sam's guardian angel and blueish black wings for Dean's- raven like, almost. He carefully moved, bandaging Sammy up.

 

“Do you think there is a reason we have these wings Dean? Like is there a reason for them?” Sam asked and winced again. He took a deep breath.

 

"We have them because I tattooed them, dork. We did them because of Mom, and her 'angel's are watching over you' thing." Dean shook his head, sighing. "Seriously, there's nothing else outh there."

 

“But how do you know that Dean? How do you know there isn’t something more? Ouch.” He winced for the third time as he moved his arms.

 

"Sam... I just don't believe in fairy tales. It's a nice memory of Mom." Dean shrugged, moving to clean up his things.

 

“I... never knew mom...” Sam muttered under his breath.

 

Sighing, Dean looked over at his brother before he moved to carefully hugged him. "I"m sorry, Sammy."

 

“What was she like Dean?” Sam whispered as he hugged his brother.

 

"She was funny... passionate about what she believed in, and she gave the best hugs." Hell, Dean'd only been four, but she'd been the stable part of his life. Their father'd been a drunk, and her dying hadn't helped. "How about I make Winchester surprise for dinner?"

 

Sam smiled, almost child like. “My favorite. I’m hungry De.”

 

Dean messed up his hair. "You're always hungry. Let me get cleaned up in here."

 

“Can I Help clean up so we can go home.”

 

"Sure. I'm mostly done. I do have that appointment with Jo later for her to finish my wings up." Dean reminded Sam, grinning.

 

Sam smiled. “I can’t wait to see them Dean. Bet they’ll be cool.”

 

"I know it will." Dean grinned at Sam, working on cleaning. Thankfully, it didn't take long for them to finish up. "Your finished wings look fucking epic."

 

“Hell yeah they do. I think I might take a nap before we eat or something. I’m exhausted.”

 

"You can do that while I cook." Grabbing his wallet and stuff, Dean nudged his brother. "I'm ready when you are."

 

“Come on Jerk. Let’s go home.” Sam opened the door.

 

"Sure thing, Bitch." Smirking at his brother, Dean headed for the Impala, gleaming in her parking spot out front.

 

“Love this car. She’s always been a home to us.” Sam said, getting in the passenger seat.

 

The only home for many years until their Uncle Bobby had let them move in with him. "She's my Baby."

 

“Yeah, She is.”

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Dean drove them back to their little apartment, singing along with the radio. He was damn excited to get some ink tonight- that addictive sting and bite leaving art behind. His arms were fully sleeved, careful not to intrude on his wing tattoo.

Sam was excited too. He wanted to see his brothers tattoo.

“I wonder what Bobby’s doing. Maybe Crowley finally got the nerve to ask him?”

Dean snorted softly, "Bobby ran the fuck away from Crowley when he offered him a cup of coffee earlier."

“You think Bobby got freaked out?”

"Bobby's been freaked out since they 'accidentally' kissed on New Years Ever." Shaking his head, Dean pulled into his parking spot. Honestly, their place wasn't the best, but that was so that he could afford the shop, and with Sam JUST getting out of law school, it wasn't like he was raking in the dough.

“Dean. I promise, when I get out of school. I’ll get us a better home and we won’t have to sleep on mattresses anymore and won’t have to boil water out of the tub either." Yeah. They were that poor. Not a lot of people came into the shop, that’s why Azazel, a real estate agent was trying to get them to sell. Speaking of him, Dean’s phone rang.

 

"Sam, I'll get the shop up and running, Sam. We've only been open a few months. It takes some time to build up clients." Dean patted his brother, hating the sadness in his eyes. Hearing his phone, he sighed, then answered. "Hello?"

“Nice to have you finally pick up Winchester. Have you decided to sell yet?”

"Nope. Just picked up to tell you to fuck off again. I won. You should have sent your lackey with more money, Azazel." Dean smirked, remembering the auction on the foreclosed property. He'd won by Sammy's pocket change, on top of his life savings.

“Oh. Well you better watch yourself Winchester or you might lose something you love.”

Click.

Fear crawled up Dean's back, and his hand tightened on his phone. He'd have to give Crowley a head's up. He was a reluctant friend of the family, but Crowley had his fingers in a lot of pots. Maybe he'd have someone that could keep an eye on Sam. Hanging up his phone, Dean looked over at Sam. "Were you serious about helping at the shop until we found you a paying lawyery job?"

“Yes Dean. I’m dead serious. I have to help some How right?” Sam said and shook his head.

 

Dean patted his brother. "Come on. I got some stuff from sandwiches after a girl got a butterfly tattoo." He may get tired of butterfly tattoo, but fuck if he cared. It put food on the table, and the tattoos meant something to the people getting them.

Sam’s stomach growled. “Let’s eat De.” and he gets out of the car, careful not to hit his head.

Again.

The brothers headed inside, and Dean hurried over to the space heater, plugging it in. "It'll warm up soon."

Sam sighed sadly. “I promise Dean.”

Dean felt the heat start and relaxed a bit. It was January in Kansas, and the temperature was about 31 degrees. He was definitely glad for all of the layers that he wore. "I got that turkey you like." It'd been a few extra dollars, but it'd been worth it.

“Thanks Dean. We can save some for the rest of the week so we have some food left. I’ll get a job somewhere else first so I can help you so you don’t starve because you give me all your food.”

Dean looked at his brother, nudging him. "I'm fine, Sammy. Don't worry about me. We're just fine. I've got a guy who wants a back piece done, and next month there's that tattoo convention. We'll have more money then."

 

“Are you sure De?” Sam gave him puppy dog eyes.

 

"I'm definitely sure. Here you go, Sammy- Two sandwiches." Grinning at his brother, Dean handed them over before he made himself his dinner. He carefully took care of the food, tucking it away before he grabbed his sandwich.

 

Sam smiled. “Thanks De.” And then ate his sandwich.

 

Dean ate quickly, then looked at Sam. "Want to go with me to Jo's? The work from last week at the bar's paying for the rest of tattoo." It was the one thing that Dean'd let Sam talk him into doing for himself- plus, Jo didn't want to work in a shop. She tattooed for the art of it.

 

“Sure Dean. We could visit the roadhouse.”

 

Dean grinned, patting his brother on the back. "It won't take a ton of time." He assured him, grabbing his stuff.

 

Sam finished his second sandwich and followed his brother.

 

Dean's tattoo didn't take long to finish up, and he promised Ellen that he'd pop in next week with Sam for a family dinner. Before long, they were headed home. Dean was nearly buzzing with happiness. He felt almost complete. "Ready for bed, Sammy? It's late."

 

Sam yawned, making moose noises. “I’m tired De.”

 

Amused at his brother, Dean patted his back. "Let's go." He kicked off his shoes as they entered their apartment again, then checked the heater.

 

“You turned off the heater when we left right?” Sam asked, yawning.

 

"I did, but I'm just checking it. Get into bed." Dean told him, moving to climb onto his own mattress. He'd managed to find a few blankets at the second hand shop that weren't too shitty, and they worked better than nothing. Still, it was chilly, and he wasn't stripping off.

 

Sam got into his too small bed for his too big body and fell asleep snoring like the moose he was.

 

Dean counted Sam's breaths for a long while before he finally drifted off to sleep himself.

 

The next morning, Sam was shivering because his blanket fell off and the heater broke in the middle of the night.

 

His older brother was burrowed in his blanket with it pulled up over his head. Dean woke up, almost sensing Sam's coldness. He moved to cover him with his own blanket.

 

Sam stopped shivering, opening his eyes a little bit.

 

“Cold... De?”

 

"Yeah, Sammy?" Dean grabbed Sam's other blanket, covering him as well.He'd be fine in his coat and flannel shirts. He just would put his boots on.He'd have to find his boots and get them on. Fuck, he'd have to fix the heater again.

 

Still, it wasn't the first time.

 

“Are... you cold?” Sam muttered sleepily and then went back to sleep.

 

Satisfied that Sam was sleeping, Dean moved to get the heater running.

 

Sam was making moose sounds again in his sleep. He really was a moose, just like Crowley called him.

 

Dean shook his head at his brother, amused at him. Thankfully, he was able to get the heater running again, but he was going to have to replace it. He sighed. If he couldn't, they were going to be sleeping in the shop.

 

The next morning came too quickly. Sam had to go to school but he had time to get some coffee before class. He was listening to his music, completely unaware that he was being followed.

 

Ruby looked over at him, frowning. She was getting paid to follow him, and it was incredibly frustrating. And boring.

 

Sam stopped at the crosswalk. He waits for it to turn green.

Running into him, she shot him a sheepish smile. "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry!" She'd just be that adorable flirty girl.

 

Sam blinked. “Oh... um it’s okay. I didn’t see you.”

 

"I was reading on my phone, I'm sorry. You'd think I'd see someone as handsome as you." She flirted, batting her lashes at him.

 

Sam cleared his throat, a little uncomfortable.

 

“Um... thank you. I uh... I guess.”

 

"Could I buy you a coffee?" She touched his arm, grinning.

 

“Uh... well.. I guess I have some time..?”

 

"Aren't you sweet." She slipped her hand into his. "I'm Ruby. It's nice to meet you."

 

Sam blinked. “I’m... uh Sam... Sam Winchester.”

 

"You're very handsome, Sam." She grinned, heading towards the coffee shop.

 

Sam tried not to show how uncomfortable she was making him. He just went along with it.

 

"Moose!" Crowley called as he saw him.He frowned at the woman, putting her hands on Sam.

 

Sam sighed in relief. “Hey Boris.” He smirked a little.

 

“What are you doing here?”

 

"I was hoping to run into you before you were off to class." Crowley looked at Ruby, sneering at her. "Don't you have someplace else to be?"

 

“I’m glad I caught you.” Sam said and then nodded towards Ruby.”

 

"Well, maybe I will catch you later..." she told Sam, then started off.

 

"Viper..." Crowley shook his head. "How are you doing, Sam?"

 

“I’m fine. Heater broke again. Dean gave me his blanket... again.” Sam said, shaking his head, sighing.

 

"Does that boy every do a damn thing for himself?" Crowley shook his head, leading Sam into the coffee shop. "I will buy a new heater, you can pass it off as a good find at the second hand store."

 

“Yeah. He does everything. He won’t let me help. And thanks Crowley. Oh hey, have you talked to Bobby?”

 

Crowley gave him a look, ordering them each a cup of coffee and a few of the breakfast sandwiches. After a moment, he added some donuts that Sam could take with him. He knew Sam would take them back to Dean. "I have not. He has been busy."

 

“Is it... okay if I take some of these back to Dean. He doesn’t eat because we never have enough food and he wants to be able to feed us both.”

 

Crowley nudged him as the girl worked on their food. "Of course. That's what I'd planned. Now... Dean's birthday's coming up, isn't it?"

 

“It is... and I don’t have enough money to get him anything. Not that he’d want anything anyway.”

"Well, I'm wanting to do something for him. His birthday is January 24- it's currently the 14th, so we're going to do a little party at the Roadhouse. I've already talked to Ellen, we've got a cake planned, well, a pie, but there's cake for those of us who prefer it." Crowley accepted the two coffees and the food, motioning for Sam to go over to the table. "We'll figure out a present you can give him."

 

“You are truly a good friend Crowley. I hope Bobby sees that.”

 

Making a face, Crowley sat down, sipping his coffee. "Let's not be sickening, Moose. I'm a businessman. I'm sending some of my staff that's wanted tattoos over to Dean's shop for the next month." Even if he was fond of the brats. He'd met them through Bobby, and they'd grown on him like a fungus.

 

“Come on Crowley. Seriously I hope he does.”

 

"Eat your breakfast," Crowley told him gruffly, picking out a doughnut. The boys would have four sandwiches to split between them, and then five doughnuts.

 

Sam ate his breakfast. “Thanks again Crowley.”

 

"Don't worry about it." He waved a hand. "I'll drop the heater off at your place later." And some groceries, if he could get away with it. Dean's pride didn't let him accept much help.

 

Sam stood up. “How much...?” He asked.

 

Crowley smirked at him and patted Sam on the arm, then grabbed his coffee as he headed to the door.

 

"Sir? I've got a coffee for Dean?" The woman called from the counter to Sam.

 

“Thanks miss.” Sam said and went over to the counter.

 

Sam left with the coffee and sighs.

 

‘If there is anyone out there. Please help us. We are struggling... I’m always hungry... Dean is... practically starving himself for me... please... I’m desperate here...’

 

A golden feather fluttered down in front of him, landing on his hand.

 

Sam blinked. “Where did this...” he looked at the feather and decided to ask Dean about it later. He gets to the college and finds out classes are canceled. He’s annoyed so he went to the shop.

 

Dean looked up as he heard the bell. He was at his desk, sketching up a tattoo that some guy with a Scottish accent had told him that he wanted. He blinked as he saw him carrying two coffees, then food. "Sam?"

 

“Hey Dean. Classes were canceled so... I came here.”

 

"...Uh huh. And how'd you get the food?" Dean put down the pencil in his hand, watching him.

 

“Crowley gave it to me.” Sam said and put it on the counter.

 

Dean huffed a little, then reached for the food. Even if he was annoyed at the Scottish prick, he wasn't going to let food go to waste. "Fuck. How much did he buy?"

 

“Four sandwiches and some doughnuts. I asked how much to repay him and he just smiled at me.”

 

"...I'll figure out how to repay him." Dean sighed, his stomach growling at the thought of breakfast. Fuck it. He reached up, grabbing himself a sandwich and a coffee.

 

“Dean. Look what just flew into my hand somehow today. It’s a gold feather.”

 

Dean blinked, reaching out to take the feather. His brow furrowed. "Sam, this looks like your tattoo."

“A gold feather fell into my hand... and you’re right... it does. But what does it mean?”

 

"That it's a cool feather?" Dean shrugged, handing it back to his younger brother.

 

“Dean. Come on. It can’t be a coincidence. I’m gonna go to the library. See you at home.”

 

"Sam..." Dean looked at him, then sighed. It wasn't that far away. "Just don't be gone all day, and take your half of the food or I'll just put it in the fridge tonight."

 

“We can have it for breakfast tomorrow too. I won’t be gone all day. Or at least I’ll try not to.”

 

"Go ahead and take Baby." Dean told him, nudging the food towards him. "You can put the food in the fridge."

 

Sam's phone buzzed with a message from Crowley. 'Got your heater'

 

“Thanks Dean. I’ll put it in the fridge when I get home.” Sam said, taking the food in the bag and waving goodbye to his brother. He made a quick visit to home to drop off the food and then went to get the heater.

 

Gadreel looked up from where he was standing. "Crowley says to tell you not to worry about it."

“Worry about what?”

 

The corner of Gadreel's mouth kicked up as he hefted the heater. "I can help you get it into your place."

“Thanks. I’d appreciate that.”

 

Gadreel shrugged as he followed Sam with the heater. "It's no problem."

 

Sam showed him the way to the apartment and then where to put it.

 

Getting it put into place, Gadreel frowned as he looked around the apartment. Hm... Crowley wouldn't be happy. It wasn't even a one bedroom. It was a studio, with both of the mattresses in the living room area. There was a tiny bathroom off of the kitchen area.

 

“What’s wrong?” Sam asked.

 

"Nothing." He told him, then cleared his throat. "I need a tattoo. Is Dean free?" He was being paid money, after all, to get something he wanted anyway.

 

“I think he can book you. That was his last client of the day anyway I think. Or well one of them...”

"I'll go check him out." Gadreel told him, smiling as he headed outside.

 

“You take care now. Uh... wait, what’s your name?”

 

"Gadreel," The man told him over his shoulder.

 

“I’m Sam.”

 

"It's nice to meet you, Sam." Gadreel paused, then moved to hand Sam a card. "If you need anything, call."

 

“I will. Thank you.” Sam said, and picked up a few things to go to the library.

 

Dean was tired by the time he'd gotten home. He'd started a sleeve on this tall guy weirdly named Gadreel, who had paid up front. Dean was utterly shocked at the money, and he called Sam to let him know what had happened.

 

“Oh I know about him Dean. He helped bring up a surprise to the apartment. Haven’t found out what the feather means yet.”

 

"Well, let's eat dinner. I got the good stuff- all your favorites, and I even got dessert." Dean grinned, inhaling the scent of the food. "I'll meet you at home soon."

 

“I can’t wait to eat. I can taste it now.” He said and grabbed his things to head home.”

 

"I'll see you soon, Sammy." Dean grinned, hanging up the phone.

 

“See you soon.” Sam said and then walked home. He puts his stuff up on his little shelf and waits for Dean to come home.

 

It didn't take Dean long to get home, and he grinned as he headed inside. "Check it out, Sammy! Dinner!"

 

Sam smiled. “Awesome. Let’s eat!”

 

"So no luck on your feather?" Dean asked, starting to set out the food. They were having a picnic on the box they used as a nightstand.

 

“Nope. Nothing. Which sucks.” Sam said as they sat down to eat.

 

Dean paused in handing Sam his dinner. "Sam, do you remember me telling you about the archangel Gabriel?"

 

“Well He’s kind of the reason for my tattoo. I think. Why?”

 

"Mom used to talk about his golden feathers would protect you, remember? I mean, I'm not saying it's him, but that's all I know." He shrugged, starting on his own dinner.

 

“But... it could be him... and Dean... I never knew mom... so no...”

 

"It can't be him, Sam." Angels didn't exist. Dean'd prayed enough as a kid, and as a teen earning a quick bit of money in the alley, trying to ignore the fetid breath of the man- Dean cut the thought off. Sammy didn't know, and he would never know what Dean'd done for him. "And I'm sorry. I try and tell you about her stories."

 

“I prayed today... just to see if anything would happen... that’s when the feather appeared.”

 

Dean's fingers tightened on his fork. "Sammy... how's your food?" He couldn't help that he didn't believe. He almost wished that he did, but no one had ever come to him when he'd prayed. No one fucking cared when he went hungry.

 

He'd let Sam believe enough for the both of them.

 

“I wish we could afford more food. I would like to have this all the time.”

 

"Well, I had a couple of phone calls earlier today, and we're going to be okay." Dean tried to reassure him. "Eat up."

 

Sam ate some more food. He was so hungry.

 

Dean ate about half of his food before he put the rest in the fridge. They could eat it tomorrow. He stretched, then looked at his brother. "I'm going to get cleaned up. I'll see you in a-" His eyes caught on the new heater, realizing that the old one was gone. "...Sam…"

 

“Surprise.”

 

"Sam, we can't afford this." Dean moved over to it, looking the brand new space heater up. It was roughly twice the size of the old room. No wonder he felt warm for once in their place.

 

“It was a gift Dean... from a friend. I thought you would like it...”

 

Crowley. Dean took a deep breath, then let it go. "All right. Thanks, Sammy. I'm going to get cleaned up."

 

“You’re welcome.” Sam said, and cleaned up the mess, and cleaned up the dishes.

 

Suddenly there was a large crash through the small window. Sam turned around.

 

Dean hurried out of the bathroom, a pair of jeans tugged up over his damp skin..

 

"Sorry, Cassie- missed on the landing." Gabriel told his brother, looking around. He stilled as he saw Sam standing there. "Heya, Sam. Did you get my feather?"

 

Dean grabbed the bat by the fridge, racing over to get the intruders away from his brother.

 

“Deaaaaaaan!!!!!!” Sam yelled, and hid behind his brother.

 

Dean held up the bat, looking at the two shorter men in front of him. "You fuckers get out of here, or I'm going to bash your brains in."

 

 

Blinking, Gabriel raised a brow, looking at Castiel. "Angels of the lord, and he calls us fuckers?"

 

“Angels? What do you mean Angels? You broke into our apartment.”

 

“Hello Dean. My name is Castiel.” He brushed off some feathers.

 

Dean's eyes widened as he saw the feathers falling to the floor. Fuck. "...They're... what the fuck are the wings?"

 

The bottle smashed through the remainder of the window, and smashed between their beds, exploding in a ball of fire. Dean swore, dropping the bat as he tried to guide his not so small little brother with his body.

 

Sam started coughing. He was so afraid. He was still trying to hide behind his brother. “Dean! I can’t see you! Where did they go?!”

 

Gabriel rushed ahead, tossing Dean over to his brother before he grabbed Sam, flying them out of the apartment.

 

"Sam!" Dean gasped- he had managed to protect his brother, but he'd suffered for it with burns on his back from the fire.

 

Sam had breathed in smoke and was coughing up a storm. He didn’t remember how he got out of the house. It was dark. He heard voices.

 

"Shh, Sammich, I've got you." Gabriel smoothed a hand through his hair, using his powers to heal him and pull the smoke from his lungs.

 

Dean fell to his knees, pain wracking his body as he coughed. "Sam!" His voice broke.

 

Castiel was by his side and placed two fingers to his forehead to heal him.

 

Staring up at him, Dean's eyes were wide as the pain left his body. "What...?"

 

“I healed you Dean Winchester. Tell me... are you alright?”

 

"...What the fuck?" Dean scrambled to his feet, moving away from the winged whatever the fuck he was and to his brother. "Sammy, are you okay?"

 

Gabriel tilted his head a bit, looking at his brother. He'd expected this to go more smoothly.He looked up at the fire burning hot above them. "Did you need anything else?"

 

“D-Dean... our home... feathers????”

 

Dean hugged his brother tight, pushing his hair back as he looked him over. "Are you hurt, Sam? Fuck the apartment, I just... are you alright?"

 

Frowning, Gabriel looked at the brothers. "The fire going to draw attention."

 

“I’m... okay. I think he healed me. Are... are you okay?”

 

"I'm okay." Dean turned to face the annoyed looking blond... angel? "...Fucking angels?" He scowled at them.

 

"...Your human is as grumpy as you are, Castiel." Shaking his head, Gabriel sighed. The humans were going to need to speak to the brothers whether they were there or not. It'd be faster to just let them talk to the emergency crews that were rapidly approaching. His wings disappeared, fading into his clothing.

 

“Dean. I’m sorry if I upset you. I only wanted to help.” Castiel hides his wings and he looked... sad.

 

Did angels get sad? Sam wondered.

 

Dean looked at the angel sorting softly. "Well, you've helped enough." He pulled his cell phone from his back pocket, but a firetruck was already pulled up.

 

Gabriel looked at his brother, slipping an arm around his waist.

 

“Are... you angry at us? Do... you want us to leave...?” Castiel asked, looking disappointed now.

 

Gabriel shook his head, patting his brother's back. "He is angry. It's allowed, Castiel. His home is burning, and their lives were in danger."

 

Dean patted his brother's back before going over to talk to the firefighters.

“I feel like I upset him brother...” Castiel said, and shook his wings.

 

"Dean has had a hard life. He thinks that we should have been able to help when he prayed." Gabriel looked over at Sam. "How are you doing? We came as soon as we could."

 

“You... actually heard my prayer?” Sam asked, looking up at them.

 

"I sent you my feather. It was the best that I could do then." Gabriel watched the firefighters, who were listening to Dean. "I'm Gabriel, yes, that Gabriel. I'm your guardian angel. This is Castiel, he is Dean's."

 

“Guardian Angels?” Sam asked as he and Dean were loaded into the ambulance. They still had to be checked out.

 

"The humans can't see us right now." Gabriel assured Sam. "We are your guardians, yes."

 

Dean glanced at his brother, trying not to look at the blue eyed angel who had healed him. How were they even here? Angels were fucking real? Supposedly guarding them after everything Dean'd gone through?

 

“You’re... not going to leave us are you?” Sam asked them. The paramedics thought it was because of the smoke.

 

"Shh, Sam. We're staying here with you." Gabriel reached out, touching his hand.

 

Deanwas quiet on the way to the hospital. He didn't know what to say to these... angels. They'd saved their lives, but…

 

Sam squeezed his hand and closed his eyes. He was so tired.

 

They were soon taken into the ER- thankfully, they were given clean bills of health in spite of everything. Dean swore as they were released to go home. "We don't have a car."

 

Gabriel shrugged, slipping his arm around Sam. "So we'll just fly."

 

“Fly?” Sam asked, looking at him. He didn’t seem bothered by Gabriel putting his arm around him.

 

"Flying. It's quick and easy- and one of the best parts of life." Gabriel told him with a grin.

 

"....We need to get back to the apartment so we can get the Impala." Dean told his brother, sighing.

 

"You know what? I think that we should let our brothers have some time to talk, hm?" Gabriel looked at Sam. "I'll fly us to Dean's shop."

 

Dean looked up as he heard a sound like giant wings only to see his brother disappear. "What the fuck?!" He asked the remaining angel.

 

“My name is Castiel. I don’t know if I told you that yet but we can fly. I would show you but I do not want to frighten you anymore than I already have and for that I apologize.” Reaching out, Castiel touched Dean's shoulder, then flew them back to where they'd stood when they'd left the apartment.

 

Stumbling, Dean stared at the angel, then looked around. Son of a bitch- he was... He swallowed hard, then, with his jaw clenched,

 

Castiel tilted his head. “Are you Alright?” And then said,

 

“He went to the shop. I can tell you are angry with me. Forgive me Dean. We’ve been your guardian angels for a long Time. I could not interfere. Only prevent. If you are angry with me. Feel free to let it out.”

 

Dean looked at him, staring. Hell, his wings took up most of the car. "Castiel... and you couldn't interfere? But you could tonight?"

 

“We weren’t allowed to interfere until it was time.”

 

Dean swallowed firmly, gripping the steering wheel. He was quiet as he started driving towards the shop.He didn't know what the fuck they were going to do, but it wasn't the first time he and Sammy'd needed to start over with nothing, and it wouldn't be the last. Thankfully, the important stuff was in Baby or in the shop- they'd had their place broken in before.

 

He was a bit ashamed that he'd prayed to this... being, to anyone, and drawn attention to those low moments in his life now. He'd whored himself, and prayed while the bastard was rutting behind him. Dean just hoped he wasn't looking.

 

Castiel was quiet. He had never been in a car before. He wondered why humans used them.

 

"So why are you here now? Not that I don't appreciate the save, but..." Dean finally broke the silence as he saw the angel looking around Baby.

 

“Our superiors do not know we are here. Gabriel thought it would be fun. Dean, why do humans use cars for?”

 

Gabriel. The golden feather. Castiel's question had Dean blinking though. "...To get around. It's not like we can fly, and walking sucks. Baby's my home. Sammy's too."

 

Dean swallowed firmly, gripping the steering wheel. He was quiet as he started driving towards the shop. He didn't know what the fuck they were going to do, but it wasn't the first time he and Sammy'd needed to start over with nothing, and it wouldn't be the last. Thankfully, the important stuff was in Baby or in the shop- they'd had their place broken in before.

“Is she alive? I have heard you give your car female pronouns.”

 

"...So they didn't let you know anything about... anything, did they, Cas?" Dean snorted softly.

 

as he headed towards the car. "You can ride with me. Where'd he take Sam?" He wanted to ask him where exactly the fuck he'd been if he'd been supposed to be his guardian because he'd done a piss poor job of it.

 

"No, she's not alive. She's a car, but... she's important." What was that fancy word Sam'd used? "We humans anthropomorphize objects and animals."

 

“I don’t know much about humans.” Castiel tilted his head. “I don’t understand.”

 

"Well... I guess we'll have to teach you." Dean told him, then parked the car.

 

“Okay Dean.”

 

 

 

******

 

Gabriel looked at Sam as they landed in the shop. "Better landing this time, right? I didn't break anything."

 

“Yeah. You didn’t break anything this time.”

 

"You're taller than I thought that'd be." Walking around Sam, Gabriel looked up at him. He'd come down to earth several times, but Sam... he was different than the other humans.

 

“Everyone says that the first time they meet me.”

 

Gabriel tilted his head, then looked around the shop. "So your brother paints designs on people?"

 

“Tattoos yes. People want them and Dean puts them it on them.”

 

“I have a tattoo. Gold wings.”

 

"...Fascinating." The angel's eyes were wide as he looked around the shop, but he kept looking back at Sam. He froze as he heard him. "You do? I want to see." Perhaps it was cheating, but he flew back to Sam's size.

 

Sam took off his shirt to show him his back tattoo.

 

“Yeah. Look. See?”

 

Gabriel's eyes darkened as he saw his wings- or a damn good representation on Sam's skin.The gold seemed to shine in Sam's skin. Reaching out, he trailed his hand along Sam's shoulder.

 

Sam shivered a bit. He didn’t know how he was supposed to feel.

 

"You have my wings in your skin." Gabriel tilted his head, his mouth turning up into a smile.

 

“I do. I had a dream about gold wings... I didn’t know what it meant. Told Dean to do it and he said he had a dream about black and blue wings.”

 

Gabriel's wings rose up, showing their finery. "Castiel's wings..." How were they dreaming of them? What was this connection? Gabriel'd never had it with any of the humans before.

 

“Yeah. I guess they were his, if my dream was about yours.”

 

"You shouldn't have been dreaming about my wings, Sam." The angel smirked as he looked at him.

“Why? It’s not like I could control it. I mean it’s been happening at least once a month.”

 

"Because you're looking at things humans shouldn't see." Gabriel reached up, touching the wings on Sam's back. They looked so realistic, like they could just lift off of his back.

 

“Your wings are shiny. Almost like diamonds.” Sam said, and smiled.

 

Gabriel laughed softly as he watched Sam. He was incredibly fascinating…

 

Sam sits in one of the chairs. “Tell me more things about you Guys. I want to know more.”

 

Tilting his head, Gabriel watched him. "We are assigned different humans to guard. There are specific times when we're allowed to come into your lives…"

 

“Is one of those times not right now?” Sam asked and looked at him, shaking his head.

 

"No. We're not supposed to be here for a few years." And he knew for sure they were going to hear about it. Fuck it. He was an arch angel.

 

“Oh. Well I’m glad you came when you did, otherwise we...” Sam looked away.

 

"Yes... that fire wasn't supposed to happen either." Gabriel frowned at the thought of what would have happened if they hadn't been there.They would have died.

 

“Why did it happen?”

 

"We'll be figuring that out. Don't you worry, gorgeous." Gabriel patted Sam as he heard the roar of something outside. His wings came up, encircling him protectively.

 

“I like what your wings are doing. It’s cool.”

 

Gabriel blinked at Sam who seemed largely unfrightened by the noise which suddenly shut off. "I'm protecting you. I don't know what that is." He motioned towards the noise.

 

“Oh. I didn’t hear it. What was that?” Sam asked and looked towards the door.

 

Dean unlocked the door, ushering Castiel into the shop. He was carrying their go bags from the back of the car. "Here, Sammy. I brought out stuff in. We've each got a few changes of clothing and some stuff to clean up with."

“Dean. You’re back.” Sam said. He had already put his shirt back on.


	3. Chapter 3

Dean looked at his brother, then blinked as he saw Gabriel bounce over to Castiel. "He has my wings, Cassie. He's dreamed of me.”   
  
  
Castiel looked at Sam. “You did? Gabriel... how are they dreaming of us?”   
  
  
"I dreamed of dark blue and black wings." Dean looked over a Castiel, then headed for the bathroom. His eyes clothing had holes in it from the fire.   
  
  
Castiel shook his wings at the mention of them and sneezed and feathers flew everywhere.   
  
  
"... are you molting?" Gabriel blinked.   
  
  
“My wings aren’t used to being on earth.”   
  
  
Sam blinked. “Are you guys like giant birds or something? Do you have nests?”   
  
  
"Birds?" Gabriel smirked as he looked him over. "Do I look like a bird to you? And yes. We do."   
  
  
“Well, your wings resemble those of birds.” He blinked.   
  
  
“Do you lay eggs?”   
  
  
"...No." Gabriel looked almost offended, then sulked over to look over a display Dean had of drawings that he'd done.   
  
  
“Oh... Sorry, Gabriel. I just... I was just wondering.”   
  
  
"We are not birds," Gabriel told him, tilting his head at the large drawing. "Castiel, it's you."   
  
  
Castiel walks over to his brother. “Dean drew this... of me? But how did he know what I looked like, brother?”   
  
  
"I don't know." Turning, Gabriel looked at Sam. "Why did he draw this?"   
  
  
Sam shrugs. “I don’t know. I never seen that one before.”   
  
  
Dean came out of the bathroom in clean clothing, pushing his hair back from his face. He'd scrubbed the remnants from the fire off of his skin in the bathroom sink. "That's new. I did it after a dream last week."   
  
  
“It is... very realistic Dean. I like it.” Castiel said and nodded.   
  
  
Looking over him, Dean cleared his throat. "Yeah. You can have it if you want."   
  
  
Gabriel glanced at Sam, studying him and his clothing. Humans and the way they dressed had changed so much…   
  
  
Castiel blinked. “I can?” He tilted his head.   
  
  
Reaching up, Dean took down the frame and handed it to the angel. "Here."   
  
  
“Thank you, Dean.”   
  
  
"Yeah... no problem." Dean shrugged, moving to sit down at his desk. "Our food was in the apartment, Sam, but I'll figure out something for tomorrow."   
  
  
“Yeah... guess we don’t have a home anymore.”   
  
  
Dean looked over at his brother, then moved to hug him. "I'll make it work, I promise."   
  
Sam nodded. “I know you can Dean.”   
  
  
"Why don't you stay in a hotel?" Gabriel frowned, trying to think of what things had been like before.   
  
  
"Sammy'll sleep on the couch that I have for waiting clients." Dean shrugged.   
  
“We don’t have enough money to afford one.”   
  
  
"But money is easy." Shrugging, Gabriel pulled a wallet from his pocket and handed it to Sam. "Here."   
  
  
Sam blinked. “You... have money?”   
  
  
"Well, we took it from the lockers- we angels have money available to us." Gabriel shrugged, moving closer to Sam. "We thought that we'd need it."   
  
  
Sam blinked again. “Thank you.”   
  
  
"We can't just take money. It'll get us in trouble, Sam." Dean moved, taking the wallet and handing it back to Gabriel.   
  
  
“Wha- Dean. Come on.”   
  
  
Gabriel frowned at Dean, then handed it back to Sam. "Don't. It is Sam's to spend." Little did Sam know, but the wallet was packed with hundred dollar bills.   
  
  
“Dean. We... need it. But...”   
  
  
Dean bit his lower lip, then sighed. "Sammy, I just..." It's too good to be true. Something was going to go wrong. But the dreams... and hell, he'd tattooed them into their skin... "Fine. Just be careful."   
  
  
“I will Dean. Come on, we got to do something.”   
  
  
Looking around the shop, Dean took a shaky breath. "Fine. Let's go."   
  
  
Gabriel held up a hand. "Castiel, we should ward the shop." it would deter the people trying to hurt the brothers, at least for a little while.   
  
  
“Ward? What is that?” Sam asked. He was confused.   
  
  
“You are a good brother Dean,” Castiel said, tilted his head.   
  
  
Dean looked over at Castiel, and he bit his lip, nodding at him.   
  
  
Gabriel looked around the shop for a moment before he cut himself and started to put up the wards. They glowed, fading into the wall.   
  
  
“How’d you do that? Dean, did you see that?”   
  
  
Dean's eyes went wide, and he whacked Castiel softly. "What the hell's that?"   
  
  
“Those are wards, Dean. They protect buildings, and also people.”   
  
  
"Castiel, if you're done flirting?" Gabriel raised a brow at him.   
  
  
“Is that a flirtation?”   
  
  
Gabriel looked at him, then mentally said, He gave you a gift. That's the first step of courting.   
  
  
Dean blinked, "Is what a flirtation?”   
  
  
“The gift. You gave me a gift Dean. Do you know what that means?”   
  
  
"...That I gave you a gift?" Honestly confused by the angels, Dean shrugged. "You liked it?"   
  
  
“I did Dean. Do you know what courting means?”   
  
  
"...No?" Glancing at his brother, Dean tried to figure out what exactly was going on. "I know the human version."   
  
  
“When you give an angel a gift, it’s the first step to... courting them.”   
  
  
"...You guys must have some interesting birthday parties." Dean quipped. Was it even possible to... with an angel? Wait, why was he even…   
  
  
“Birthday parties? What is a birthday party?” He tilted his head.   
  
  
"...We... er..." Fuck. How did Dean explain? He'd never even had one, not really. Sam did his best, but…   
  
  
“Gabriel. I think it’s best that you explain.”   
  
  
Gabriel smiled at his brother as he finished up the wardings. "Humans celebrate the anniversary of their births with a party. Normally, there is food, and then the human is given gifts by their friends and family."   
  
  
Dean moved, grabbing their bags again. If they were going to a hotel or something, he wanted to be ready.   
  
  
“Tell them about the courting Gabriel.”   
  
  
"Oh." Gabriel smiled, looking at Dean and Sam. "A gift is the first step. The second step is a physical embrace. The third step is a meaningful sacrifice. The fourth step is a declaration of intent, and the fifth step... is mating."   
  
  
“Oh... uh...” Sam rubbed the back of his neck.   
  
  
“Um...”   
  
  
"Wait, wait- so you gave Sam money. Are you trying to buy-" Dean blinked as Gabriel's wings fluffed in anger.   
  
  
"I wouldn't give him such a poor gift," Gabriel told him firmly.   
  
  
“I... need to give you something in return Gabriel.”   
  
  
“Don’t I?”   
  
  
"When I give you a gift, Sam, it will be more meaningful than money." Gabriel smiled as he watched him. "Each step does need to be reciprocated."   
  
  
“Do you have to go back to wherever you go?”   
  
  
“I mean... you don’t have to leave now do you?”   
  
  
"No. We are staying here. Someone tried to kill you." Gabriel said protectively.   
  
  
“This guy wants the shop. It was probably him who did it.”   
  
  
"Probably, Sam, but they're not going to care. The cops aren't going to give a shit," Dean told him, shaking his head.   
  
  
“They aren’t going to believe us.”   
  
  
Gabriel moved, patting Sam's back. "I will protect you- and Castiel is a fierce warrior."   
  
  
“You guys are amazing. Did anyone ever tell you that?”   
  
  
Waving a hand, Gabriel looked around. "You're tired, Sam. We should get you a bed."   
  
  
"Let's go," Dean told them. "There's that motel down the street."   
  
  
Sam yawned. He was exhausted. He could barely even keep his eyes open.   
  
  
Dean got them all out and into the Impala- he'd had to convince the angels to tuck their wings away, but thankfully, he was able to get them all checked into the motel.   
  
  
Gabriel frowned as he looked around the room. It smelled musty, and the few were stains…   
  
  
“It has a...” Sam yawned. “a bed.” He rubs his eyes.   
  
  
Gabriel frowned, shaking his head. "Wait one moment, Sam. I'll get it fixed up for you." He moved through the room. The stained carpet turned thick and luxurious, any sign of the stains disappearing. The wallpaper changed as well, the air smelling clean as the lighting changed to sparkling chandeliers... and the beds... they each grew- the rooms seemed bigger! Allowing the beds room- the bedding was fit for kings, something Gabriel was going to make certain that Sam had for the rest of his life. His power flowed through the bathroom, cleaning and upgrading it as well. One thing that Gabriel was very grateful for was how very quickly he could learn about the world. "There. Better."   
  
  
Dean's lips parted in shock, and he stared around the room. "How…"   
  
  
Sam’s eyes widened. “Whoaaaaa. Look, Dean. Look. We- we never had anything like this before.”   
  
Gabriel touched Sam's arm. "Are you hungry?" A feast appeared on a table, fit for kings.   
  
  
"...I've read this. We're not supposed to eat the Turkish Delight." Dean stepped back, bumping into Castiel.   
  
  
“Dean. Stop it. Aren’t you hungry?”   
  
  
"Castiel... your human is frustrating," Gabriel told his brother, grabbing a plate.   
  
  
Dean looked around. "And what about when they're gone again, Sam? What about that? When we're still hungry, and poor, and…"   
  
  
“They won’t leave. Right...? Please... don’t... leave...” Sam used his greatest weapon.   
  
  
His puppy dog eyes.   
  
  
Gabriel handed Sam a plate loaded with his favorites. "I promise, we will stay." He was starting to think that he should have come years ago.   
  
  
There was something going on in heaven, stopping them from coming when they should have.   
  
  
“Dean. Have faith. We will never leave you. You will never go hungry.” Castiel said and then he smiled for the first time.   
  
Dean stared at Castiel for a long moment, then nodded. "Okay. Um. Let me get my boots off. Sammy, you should too. It's actually warm enough here." He sat on the end of the bed closest to the door, working to get his shoes off. Hell, they could strip down to their boxers for once.   
  
  
Gabriel smiled at Castiel, nodding at him. "We should eat as well. We don't have to, but it is delicious."   
  
  
Sam takes off his boots and lays in the bed and then rolls around in the blankets like a child.   
  
  
Gabriel smiled, tapping his foot gently.   
"Sam. Please eat before you sleep. You're tired, and you're going to pass out if you lay down." He handed him his plate again.   
  
  
Dean looked over all of the food, and his eyes lit on a pie. He grinned, grabbing it.   
  
  
Sam unrolled himself from the blankets and he ate some of his favorites. Soon there was enough for leftovers. Sam was now even more exhausted.   
  
  
Gabriel smoothed a hand through Sam's hair, changing him into a silken pair of pajamas. "There... go ahead and sleep, Sam. We'll keep watch."   
  
  
Taking a bite of pie, Dean watched them closely. "So... what's with the big trench coat? Do you angels get cold?" He asked Castiel quietly.   
  
  
“Gabriel said it was ‘stylish.’ and it would ‘attract you.’ as my potential mate,” Castiel said using finger quotes.   
  
  
Sam fell asleep quickly in one of the beds.   
  
  
Dean blinked, tilting his head a bit. "...As a potential- You're an angel, Cas!"   
  
  
“Does that matter...?”   
  
  
Staring at him, Dean set down the pie. "Seriously, Castiel- for real, that's... I don't even know if it's possible to... to be with an angel- and I thought you were my guardian, not... or is..." And he was dirty. He wasn't fit to touch an angel. He was filthy... He'd whored himself out…   
  
  
“Dean. You can take a shower or a bath. I can help you if You need me to.”   
  
  
Dean jerked back, standing. "Are you in my mind? It's this some Vulcan mind meld shit?"   
  
  
“I don’t understand that reference,” Castiel said and blinked.   
  
  
"Did you read my mind?" Dean's heart was racing. If it'd been some jerk in a bar, he'd have just fought him, but... he couldn't fight a fucking angel. He grabbed his boots, starting to shove them on.   
  
  
“No. I didn’t Dean. I just thought you might want one... I’ll just go. I am not wanted here.” And then he vanished.   
  
  
Damn it! Dean fisted a hand in his hair, then shoved his boots off, heading into the bathroom. The other angel had just raised a brow at him on the way past and damn if it didn't make Dean's hands shake more.   
  
  
He forced himself to take a deep breath, then breathe it out slowly. He'd fucked up again. He might want- might have hoped, secretly.... but he didn't deserve the angel Castiel anyway.   
  
Castiel appeared on a mountain. He sighed. Did Dean not like him?   
  
  
What was it about the weird angel anyway? Dean paced the bathroom. There was a lump in his throat, and he swallowed around it as his eyes stung. Castiel'd promised to never leave, and yet here he was, gone.   
  
  
No, Dean'd fucked up. Dean'd pushed him away. Pulling off his clothing, Dean climbed into the shower, turning it on as hot as it'd go. It was his fault.   
  
  
  
Castiel sighed again and flies back to the motel. He shakes off the snow from his wings like a dog.   
  
Gabriel looked up from where he was watching Sam. "Dean is in the bathroom. Castiel.... we need to talk." He smoothed his mate's hair, standing from the bed.   
  
  
"We should have been here years ago. The lives that Dean and Sam have lived... we're guardians." A job Gabriel'd taken after years of listlessness. He'd wanted a purpose. Their father had asked him if he would do this and smiled as if he'd had a secret purpose. "It's our job to make sure none of this happened to them. Why is it just NOW that I heard Sam's prayers?"   
  
  
“I do not know brother... something has been keeping us from them.”   
  
  
Gabriel took a slow breath, then nodded. "We'll figure it out, and then... I'm going to smite the fuck out of them. Sam is more... he feels like my mate."   
  
  
Sam nodded. “I want to be your mate. I feel like there’s a pull between us.”   
  
  
Turning, Gabriel looked at the tall human on the bed. "You were just sleeping." He teased him with a smile. "I'm glad, though. I feel the same. I believe Castiel is Dean's mate as well."   
  
  
“Well now I’m awake but I’m still tired.”   
  
  
"I promise we'll talk about this when you wake up next time, gorgeous, but you do need sleep. I can feel your exhaustion." Gabriel kissed his hair gently.   
  
  
Sam yawned again and fell asleep.   
  
  
Smoothing his hair, Gabriel smiled before he turned to face Castiel. "Cassie, you need to talk to Dean. Especially if you do feel drawn to him."   
  
  
“What if he doesn’t want me back?”   
  
  
"I really doubt that he doesn't, Cassie." Gabriel patted his brother on the back. "Seriously. I just think these humans have been through hell."   
  
  
“Do I wait until he is done cleaning himself?”   
  
  
"I would." Dean'd seemed to radiate shame and self-loathing. "He needs to believe he's worth something."   
  
  
“Then I’ll show him he can believe again.”   
  
  
Gabriel patted Castiel on the back as the door opened to the bathroom, and Dean stepped out with a towel wrapped around his waist. His eyes widened as he saw them. "Er... I forgot clothing…"   
  
  
Castiel tilted his head. “Your wings. They look like mine. They... seem to shine whenever you are around me.”   
  
  
Dean's cheeks heated as he remembered his tattoos more than his nudity. "It just... felt right after the dream."   
  
  
“I will wait here while you get dressed and we can talk tomorrow.”   
  
  
"Tomorrow?" Going over to his bag, Dean pulled out some boxers.   
  
  
  
Seeing the poor condition of them, Gabriel sighed and waved a hand, bringing them, and the rest of the stuff in his bag to like new condition.   
  
  
Castiel sits in one of the chairs. “Unless you want to talk now...?”   
  
  
Dean blinked at the boxers, then sighed. "Okay. We can talk now." He moved back to the bathroom, then paused. "Let me dress first."   
  
  
“I’ll just wait here then.”   
  
  
Dean moved into the bathroom, blinking as he saw even a pair of PJs that were like Sam's. Dean took a steadying breath, forcing himself to trust them and get dressed.   
  
  
Castiel waited, sitting there, staring at nothing.   
  
  
Coming back out, Dean looked at Castiel. "You don't get out much, hm?"   
  
  
“I suppose not?”   
  
  
Dean cleared his throat as he sat down. Glancing over at Gabriel, he blinked as he saw him listening to music on Sam's phone. All righty then... "Tell me about you?"   
  
  
“I’m a warrior. I follow Gabriel’s orders. He’s the messenger.”   
  
  
"Oh. So can you do this stuff he does, with the..." Dean motioned around the room, not sure how the hell to describe it. "Transfiguration?" Harry Potter for the win.   
  
  
“Archangels can do that. I can’t. I’m just a seraph.”   
  
  
"A seraph, hm? I doubt that you're 'just' anything." Rubbing his hands over his thighs, Dean fidgeted.   
  
  
“I’m a lower ranking angel than Gabriel because he’s an archangel,” Castiel said and blinked. He looked around the room, and then at Gabriel.   
  
  
“They found out brother... they know we are here.”   
  
  
Gabriel jerked out his earbuds. "What?"   
  
  
“Angel radio Gabriel. They sent out a search party.”   
  
  
"...Well, fuck." Gabriel sighed, then moved to start putting up sigils. He wasn't thrilled about this, especially with it becoming obvious that they had been deliberately kept from their charges. Their Mates.   
  
  
"...Is that bad?" Dean asked, looking at Castiel. "You're our guardian angels. Shouldn't you be here?"   
  
  
“We weren’t told to come down here yet but Gabriel heard Sam and Angels come in a time of need. We both thought it was now. The others... they are angry.”   
  
  
"And I talked to Dad." Gabriel shook his head. "He told me to follow my heart and it would lead me to where I should go. So... they're going to piss me off."   
  
  
“Father left us ages ago. Why does his opinion matter?” Castiel suddenly snapped bitterly.   
  
  
"Castiel." Gabriel sighed, shaking his head. "Help me ward the room. We'll work out daddy issues later."   
  
  
Castiel gave him a look and then his eyes glowed blue. Strange symbols covered the room.   
  
  
Fuck. That was kinda hot. Dean blinked, biting his lower lip. Was he supposed to think that was sexy? It certainly wasn't human.…   
  
  
Castiel’s eyes turned to their normal blue and he huffed.   
  
  
“No other angel can get in or out.”   
  
  
Gabriel relaxed, smirking at him. "See? Wasn't that easier than just me adding warding one by one?" He then added, And Dean seemed to find it sexy- do NOT address that aloud yet. He's not ready.   
  
Castiel blinked, looking at his brother.   
  
  
“I do not understand brother. What does he find the “sexy.”?   
  
  
Your power and ability. He was attracted to it. I'm just telling you that things aren't bleak for you. Gabriel explained, amused.   
  
  
Oh. I see. I think I understand now.   
  
  
"...Do I want to know?" Dean asked, moving over and making sure that the door was locked. "But..."   
  
“You’re not ready to know yet.”   
  
  
Dean debated arguing, but he was exhausted. He'd lost his home after busting his ass, and he was full and warm. "Is Sammy safe?"   
  
  
"Sam is safe. You both are." Gabriel moved, sitting on the bed by Sam.   
  
  
“You should sleep now, Dean. You are tired.”   
  
  
Dean looked between the two angels, then nodded. "Okay. I'll trust you..." He took a breath, crawling into bed. It was so comfortable, it didn't take long for him to fall asleep.   
  
  
  
Castiel sighed and sat in the chair until morning.   
  
*******   
  
Dean stirred slowly, looking tired. Seeing the angel, he blushed, pulling the blanket more carefully around himself. He didn't want him to know he was hard, having had some very erotic dreams of him.   
  
“Hello, Dean. Good morning, did you sleep well?”   
  
  
His freckles were definitely standing out now. "I did. Er... did you sleep?"   
  
  
“I don’t sleep.”   
  
  
Dean blinked. "...Did I do anything?"   
  
  
“You slept like a baby.”   
  
  
"Babies cry all night." He snorted softly, sitting up.   
  
  
“Like a baby made of stone?”   
  
  
"...Cas, that's when you call 911." Dean made a note not to hire Castiel as a baby sitter without some lessons in humanity. His boner now gone, he rolled from the bed to grab clothing.   
  
  
“Dean. There was a stone baby in your pants.”   
  
  
Dean tripped and fell, hearing Gabriel choke on a laugh.   
  
  
“Why did you fall Dean?” Castiel asked, tilting his head.   
  
  
Ignoring him, Dean headed into the bathroom.   
  
  
Gabriel continued laughing, his shoulders shaking. "Oh fuck, Cas- that's-" He couldn't breathe- good thing he didn't need to.   
  
  
“Why are you laughing.   
Stone babies are not a joking matter Gabriel.”   
  
  
"It was his penis, Castiel! His ducey! His holey poly, his hard-on, buttonhole worker, his dick- it's his fucking cock!" Gabriel smacked the bed, shaking as he laughed.   
  
  
Castiel blinked. “What was it doing?”   
  
  
"...Oh my dad, for fucking real?" Gabriel sat up, staring at him. "he's hard. He was aroused." He blinked, "it's the first part of mating." Well, part of it.   
  
  
“Oh. Well. It seems he really wants to be my mate.”   
  
  
"Er... maybe. He was aroused, but he also tried to make sure you didn't see it when he woke up. Humans don't talk about arousal like that." Gabriel turned on the TV. "Here. Watch." Casa erotica clicked on in the background.   
  
  
Castiel stared at the tv. He tilted his head.   
  
  
“If the pizza man truly loves the babysitter, why is he slapping her rear? Perhaps she’s done something wrong.”   
  
  
Gabriel snickered, shaking his head. "Because sometimes people like to be spanked."   
  
  
  
  
“But why Gabe? What did she do?”   
  
  
"...It's sexually arousing to them both." Gabriel sighed, pushing his hair back.   
  
  
“I am not very educated in sexual intercourse of humans.”   
  
  
"Yeah, well, if you're going to mate with him, you'd better get to it," Gabriel smirked at him, changing it to an educational gay porn.   
  
  
“Do you think Dean knows?”   
  
  
"I'm absolutely sure he knows. He's probably done it." Pretty boys like Dean who fell into hard times... Gabriel pushed the thought away.   
  
  
Castiel frowned. “Are you saying he...” He shook his head and cleared his throat.   
  
  
“I think the next step would a physical embrace.”   
  
  
"Have you given him a gift back?" Gabriel tilted his head. "I'm hoping to find something special for Sam."   
  
  
  
“I shall get him pie.”   
  
  
"He'll love it." Gabriel grinned at his brother.   
  
  
“I sure do hope so.”   
  
  
Dean came out of the bathroom, looking more groomed. "What are you hoping?" He moved to look at the food from the night before only for it to disappear.   
  
  
Gabriel shook his head. "I will conjure more."   
  
  
Castiel snapped his fingers, and a pie appears.   
  
  
“For you Dean.”   
  
  
Dean eyed the pie for a long moment, then looked at Castiel. "This is a step in the courting?"   
  
  
Castiel nodded. “Yes. You like the pie?”   
  
  
Reaching out, Dean was amazed at the steadiness of his hand. "If I take this... you have to get to know me, Cas."   
  
  
“I want to Dean. I want to know everything and I can teach you about the stars. They all have different stories.”   
  
  
Dean snorted softly. "I used to make up stories about them and tell them to Sam." He looked at his brother, debating waking him. Gabriel looked protective, though, so he left off. He took the pie, then moved to sit down.   
  
  
Castiel watched Dean as he took the pie.   
  
  
Dean grabbed a fork, then carefully took a bite.   
  
  
Castiel watched. He was still.   
  
  
  
The pie was delicious, and Dean made a soft noise. "Do you want some, Cas?"   
  
  
“You... want to share your pie with me?”   
  
  
"...Was that part of the courting? I just... you should have some pie too." Dean shrugged, holding out a forkful.   
  
  
Castiel takes the fork and their fingers touch. Sparks fly.   
  
  
“It is part of the courting. Thank you for the pie, Dean.”   
  
  
Dean felt himself blush, trying to figure out why he felt like this towards the angel. "Ahh..." Hell. He was going to end up married if he wasn't careful. "So what happens if we fully mate? Like how does angel mating or marriage work."   
  
  
“I don’t think I can explain correctly. Gabriel, would you tell him?”   
  
  
Dean looked up, seeing Gabriel watching them as he ate popcorn- where the hell...? "You guys eat popcorn?"   
  
  
"It was invented about the last time I came down." Gabriel paused, "Well, you humans were just starting to make it to sell."   
  
  
“Everything tastes like molecules.”   
  
  
Gabriel shook his head with an amused sound. "You need to learn to focus, Cassie. Different molecules taste differently."   
  
  
"....What the hell do molecules taste like?"   
  
  
“Water and oxygen. Mostly. Not all are the same.”   
  
  
"Oh. I'm sorry." That was boring. Dean set the pie down. "I need to get to work at noon." And it was already ten.   
  
  
“I will take you there Dean,” Castiel said and placed one hand on his shoulder and they were at the shop.   
  
  
Dean jumped- "Cas! You've got to warn me before you do that!"   
  
  
“My apologies Dean,” Castiel said and held up his hands.   
  
  
Dean cleared his throat, watching him closely. "Don't worry about it. It's just... not something I'm used to."   
  
  
“I will make sure to warn you next time. Do you want me to stay?”   
  
  
ou next time. Do you want me to stay?”   
  
  
After a long moment, Dean nodded. "As long as Sam's safe with Gabriel, but he should be, right?"   
  
  
“He is safer with Gabriel than anyone else besides you and I.”   
  
  
Dean relaxed, going over to his desk and sitting down. He opened up his sketchbook, starting on the next design.   
  
  
Castiel picked up a magazine and sat in one of the chairs to read.   
  
  
XXXXXX   
  
  
Zachariah took a deep breath, then looked at the underlings. "And have you found them yet?"   
  
  
“No, sir. We have angels searching the ent-“ one angel said.   
  
  
“Yes. We have. They are in Lawerence, Kansas.” Another one interrupted.   
  
  
"If you know where they are, why aren't they here?!" He asked, his words syrupy sweet.   
  
  
  
“We are having trouble getting Inside the buildings sir.”   
  
  
"Then burn it down! They'll come out then- they're not supposed to leave heaven until it's time!" He whirled, then glared at Hannah as she opened her mouth.   
  
  
"But they're with their wards?"   
  
  
“You want us to burn down the buildings with the humans inside?”   
  
  
Zachariah stilled. "Oh. Er…"   
  
  
“What should we do sir? How do we retrieve the vessels of Michael and Lucifer? Perhaps there is a human we can convince to bring them to us?”   
  
  
“What should we do sir? Perhaps there is a human we can convince to bring them to us?”   
  
  
"Watch them for now. If you can get your hands on them, bring them to me." Zachary waved a hand.   
  
  
The other angels left the room and went to go watch the humans. Meanwhile back on earth, Castiel had the magazine upside down and didn’t realize it.   
  
  
Dean looked over at him, smirking a little. "Cas? Why are you holding that upside down?"   
  
  
“Am I not supposed to read it this way?” Castiel asked, tilting his head.   
  
  
"Are you Luna Lovegood?" Shaking his head, Dean moved over and flipped it the other way. "Can you read English?"   
  
  
“I can read many languages but I haven’t read English in over 2,000 years. Also, I don’t understand that reference.”   
  
  
"...Cas, that's nothing like English like we have now, and I'm not even sure if it existed- you know what? We'll go over I'm dating a guy older than dirt later." Dean shook his head as his client came to the door.   
  
  
“Will you teach me this new English of yours?”   
  
  
Dean smiled at Castiel, "Of course, Cas." He looked over at his client. "This is my boyfriend, Castiel. Would you mind if he watched me do your tattoo, Gadreel?"   
  
  
"...I don't mind." Gadreel watched the man in the trench coat.   
  
  
Castiel tilted his head. He has a mate. Dean was his mate. He liked that.   
  
  
“I would like to watch what you do Dean.”   
  
  
Dean grinned, leading Gadreel over to sit in the chair. He was keenly aware of Castiel watching him, but he had to concentrate on his job. "So this was the design we agreed on, right?"   
  
  
Castiel didn't understand much of what Dean was doing. He could tell, when the loud buzzing started, that it was painful. Dean was literally, it seemed, injecting the ink into this man's arm... and as the picture appeared he was very talented. It went on for ages until Dean told the man to go look.   
  
  
"What do you think, Cas?"   
  
  
“It looks very real Dean. How did you do that?”   
  
  
"Carefully," Dean told him, moving to finish bandaging up Gadreel. He grinned, thrilled that Castiel admired his talent.   
  
  
“Does it hurt?” He asked Gadreel.   
  
  
Gadreel laughed a little. "It does. Some of it isn't too bad, but other areas... it'll bring a tear to your eye." He grinned at Dean's sleeved arms, looking at them. "He's got a lot of tender areas tatted up."   
  
  
Dean waved a hand, "I've had worse."   
  
  
Gadreel blinked, shaking his head after a long moment. "I'm sorry that you've had that pain, brother." He pulled out money, then handed it to Dean.   
  
  
“What do your tattoos mean Dean? Do they have different stories?”   
  
  
Dean waited until Gadreel had left before he nodded. "Did you look at them?" He'd gotten Castiel tattooed on his bicep, fighting in a battle that he'd dreamed about, then a bloody rose over a clock. "This is the time my Mom died."   
  
  
“I am sorry about your mother Dean.”   
  
  
Dean shrugged, holding out his arms to Castiel as he looked them over. "Some of it I just thought looked cool. This is Baby, though." He pointed to the car, grinning.   
  
  
“She is very nice Dean. I like the color.”   
  
  
Nudging Castiel Dean grinned. "You should get some ink."   
  
  
“What should I get then Dean?”   
  
  
"Well... depending... Sam and I both got this." Dean pulled his shirt down and to the side. "This woman, Missouri Williams- she's psychic- it's kinda scary, told us to get them when we were younger. We did it as a brother thing. It's supposed to protect you." He explained about the protective anti-possession symbol in the sun-like-ring around the pentagram. Little did he know, but the tattoo held real power.   
  
  
“That will protect you from Demons. She was a very smart lady.”   
  
  
"...I guess I should have realized if you're real, that demons are real." Dean shook his head.   
  
  
“Yes. I suppose you didn’t have to worry about them until now. Perhaps we should brand you and your brother with a protection Sigel so the angels can’t find you... but then it would be harder for us to find you as well.” Castiel sighed and sat back in the chair.   
  
  
"Well... how could we make it so you could still find you?" Dean looked Castiel over. He did think that Castiel would be hot with a tattoo... "We should wait to give you a tattoo until it's something you're sure you want. They're forever."   
  
  
“Forever?   
They won’t go away?” Castiel asked as he squinted his eyes.   
  
  
"Forever." Dean laughed, wiping at his tattoos. "See?" He took Castiel's hand, doing the same so he could feel how they were smooth with his skin.   
  
  
“What kind of tattoo should I get Dean?” Castiel asked as he looked at Dean’s other tattoos.   
  
  
"Well, some people get things they just like, they think they're cool or pretty... some people get stuff with a lot of meaning." He moved, handing Castiel a folder with pictures of the tattoos that he'd done.   
  
  
“Wow. You are really talented Dean. These are amazing.”   
  
  
Dean felt his cheeks heating as Castiel praised him. "Er... thanks."   
  
  
“You’re quite welcome, Dean. Perhaps when we are safe, you can teach me... your human ways?”   
  
  
"My human ways? Like what, Cas?" Dean tilted his head.   
  
  
“Like how to act like a human. So as not to cause suspicion.”   
  
  
Act human... somehow Dean had a figure that it wasn't going to be easy. "I can do that. How about we start with reading?" He moved, grabbing paper and a pencil. "So our language is based around the English alphabet. It's twenty-six letters long."   
  
  
Castiel frowned but nodded. “Okay.”   
  
  
Dean carefully explained each letter to him like he had Sam, but Castiel's was catching on a hell of a lot easier than his brother had, and Sam was almost scary smart. The angel didn't even need him to repeat any of it.   
  
  
“This is fascinating and rather confusing at the same time. But I think I understand most of it now.” Castiel said as he wrote out his name on a piece of paper.   
  
  
Dean looked over at him, biting his lip as he watched Castiel. "You pick this up really quickly. Can you figure out how to write my name, then?"   
  
  
Castiel nodded and he concentrated on writing Dean’s name. He remembered the letters and wrote them out. When he was done, he looked at it again and then up at Dean.   
  
  
"...That's right. Exactly. You're scary fucking smart, Cas." He'd been thinking that this was going to take longer than one session, and Cas was just…   
  
  
“You are smart too, Dean. You could be a teacher for small humans.”   
  
  
"Eh, Cas... I'm just me." Dean shrugged, looking up as a woman came in. "And they're not small- well, yes, but-" he cut himself off, reminding himself he was at work, and he couldn't just focus on the angel.   
  
  
"Hi... um... I was wanting a butterfly tattoo..." She seemed shy, but Dean was used to it. He probably looked a bit intimidating to her. He patted Castiel, then   
  
  
“Go ahead, Dean. I’ll be here. You are at work after all.”   
  
  
——   
  
  
  
Sam had woken up early to go to class. Hopefully classes weren’t canceled today. He needed to do something. Everyone stared at him whispering. Sam groaned and walked faster.   
  
  
"SAM!" Charlie ran up to him, hugging him. "Oh my God, they said your apartment burned!" She was a good friend of his and Dean's and had been very scared.   
  
  
“Oh hey, Charlie. How are you?” He asked as she came up to hug him and almost knocked him over with her sheer power of energy.   
  
  
She whacked his shoulder, "You never called me!"   
  
  
“My phone was destroyed in the fire. So was Everything else.”   
  
  
"Which is what I thought, so..." She grinned, fishing out a box from her bag. "Your new phone. And this is Dean's. I added you to my plan- and I don't care, Dean can pay me back in tattoos."   
  
  
Gabriel popped into view behind Charlie, raising a brow at Sam. "Who is she?"   
  
  
“Oh hey, Gabe. This is Charlie. She’s a friend of ours. And Charlie... you really did that for us?”   
  
  
"Just take the phones. I had money." Charlie smirked up at him. "And who is this gorgeous man?" She nudged Sam. "Do you have a boyfriend?"   
  
  
Gabriel looked her over closely before realizing she was all right, and relaxed. "A boyfriend?"   
  
  
“Uh... Yeah... I guess that’s what he is. Right, Gabe?”   
  
  
"if that's what you want to call it. I'm yours and..." Gabriel moved, slipping an arm around his waist."You're mine."   
  
  
"All right, right, that's adorable." Charlie's lips twitched up as she looked at the pair. "But I also messaged all of your professors so you don't have to worry."   
  
  
“Thanks, Charlie. You’re the best.” Sam said and smiled, and he liked the feeling of Gabriel around him.   
  
  
Gabriel moved, slipping an arm around Charlie. "So tell me about yourself?"   
  
  
Grinning, Charlie slipped an arm around Gabriel as well. "Well, I'm Charlie, I've been best friends with Dean and Sam for a few years now."   
  
  
“Yeah. We hung out when we were kids. We lived her for a while when... well anyway. Yeah. She’s a good friend.”   
  
  
Charlie grinned and started telling Gabriel all that she knew about Sam.   
  
  
Gabriel smirked up at Sam as they walked. "I like her."   
  
  
Sam smiled and he felt better about everything.   
  
  
“Good I’m glad.”   
  
  
Leaning up, Gabriel brushed his lips over Sam's jaw as Charlie bounced ahead.   
  
  
“I can’t explain this feeling you give me. I don’t know but I like it.” Sam said and then he rolled his eyes.   
  
  
  
“Oh great, it’s Brady...”   
  
  
Gabriel tilted his head, watching as the human approached.   
  
  
"Oh, look! He'd a faggot too!" Brady smirked as he looked them over.   
  
  
“Shut up Brady. How about you go to hell.”   
  
  
"Go to hell?" Brady smirked, looking them over. "Aren't you all badass, Sammy. I bet you love it when your little boyfriend fucks-" His eyes widened as Gabriel's hand wrapped around his throat and lifted him up.   
  
  
Gabriel tilted his head up at the man, his eyes narrowing. "I believe that you owe my mate an apology."   
  
“Don’t underestimate the tiny man that is my boyfriend Brady.”   
  
  
Sam smirked as he watched Gabriel lift Brady into the air with one hand.   
  
  
"Tiny?" Gabriel raised a brow at Sam, his lips twisting into a smirk. "I can't help that you're so big. I'll show you how big I am later." He looked at Brady who was turning puce. "Are you going to apologize?"   
  
  
The jerk frantically tried to nod, grabbing at Gabriel's hand. After a long moment, he put him down.   
  
“Well you are short but I like that. I think you scare people if they don’t expect you to fight back.”   
  
  
Brady stared at them, coughing hard. "I... I'm sorry, Sam- I..."   
  
  
"Good. That's enough. You're never to speak to him again." Gabriel waved a hand, glaring at the human.   
  
  
“You heard him, get out of here.”   
  
  
Gabriel watched as he nearly fell over himself to run away.   
  
  
Charlie was staring, shocked.   
  
  
“He won’t bother anyone else again. You’re safe now.” Sam told Charlie.   
  
  
Charlie blinked, "No WAY can he be human. It's not physically possible for him to lift Brady like that."   
  
  
“Uh... Yeah about that...” Sam rubbed the back of his neck.   
  
  
Raising a brow, Gabriel looked a little amused.   
  
  
"...Samuel Winchester-" She looked at Gabriel, then at Sam. "Is he an alien?"   
  
  
“He’s an angel... which is better. I suppose.”   
  
  
Gabriel cleared his throat. "We need to discuss that a bit quieter, gorgeous."   
  
  
Charlie stared, then hurried in a circle around him. "Oh my God…"   
  
  
“Charlie. You can’t tell anyone. You have to promise not to tell anyone.”   
  
  
"Sam, seriously? I don't have other friends." She rolled her eyes. "I promise, I won't tell."   
  
  
“Good. Thank you.”   
  
  
"Besides, he'd probably smite me or something." Charlie made a face, then moved over to Gabriel. "So... I have SO many questions…"   
  
  
Gabriel smirked, pulling her into a hug. "And we'll satisfy them later, but Sam told me that he HAD to go to class."   
  
  
“Oh. Um yeah. Class. Right.”   
  
  
  
  
The classes went fast enough, and Gabriel was fascinated by all that he learned.   
  
  
The teachers were impressed with the strange new student but they didn’t question it.   
  
  
Soon enough it was time to go and while everyone else was going home, Sam and Gabe were going to the tattoo shop to wait with Dean and Cas.   
  
  
“Hey, Dean. We’re here from classes. Did you get any costumers while we were gone?” Sam said as he walked through the shop door.   
  
  
Dean grinned as he looked up at him. "Two, and a guy called to make an appointment."   
  
  
Gabriel raised a brow at Castiel as he saw him actually reading a magazine. "What are you doing?"   
  
  
“I’m reading Gabriel. What does it look like?”   
  
  
"I didn't know that you read English." Gabriel shrugged.   
  
  
“Dean taught me. He even taught me the alphabet.”   
  
  
Dean felt himself blushing as Sam looked at him.   
  
  
"... Interesting." Gabriel smirked, looking between them.   
  
  
“You taught him to read Dean?” Sam asked, looking at them both.   
  
  
"Well, it's... he caught on really quick. Almost as soon as I showed him." Dean looked over at his angel, smiling.   
  
  
Castiel smiled back, it was a gummy smile. He liked this human.   
  
  
Dean grinned back at Castiel, then cleared his throat. "He's thinking about getting a tattoo."   
  
  
“It sounds promising. I want to have one like Dean's.”   
  
  
Gabriel raised a brow. "Which one? He's a coloring book- not that it's not awesome, but…"   
  
  
“Dean has a coloring book? Where?”   
  
  
"...Cas... he IS one. His body." Gabriel paused, then shook his head. He wasn't explaining.   
  
  
“Dean doesn’t look like a children’s coloring book Gabriel. I don’t understand what you are saying.”   
  
Dean snickered, looking at his brother. "They're hysterical."   
  
  
“I know.” Sam laughed. “And they’re all ours.” His stomach growled.   
  
  
“Hey, do you think we could go somewhere to eat this time?”   
  
  
Gabriel paused, tilting his head as he looked at his mate. "Castiel, where do you think would be safe?"   
  
  
Castiel thinks for a moment. “We could... go somewhere with no people. Somewhere private. Gabriel. What do you have in mind?”   
  
  
"Only if it's safe," Dean said firmly. "Sam, if the angels are looking for Castiel and Gabriel, I don't want to risk them."   
  
“We can find somewhere safe. We can’t go to Charlie’s because then we’ll risk her too.”   
  
  
"Don't forget to give Dean his new phone." Gabriel reminded him.   
  
  
Sam hands Dean his new phone. “It’s from Charlie.”   
  
  
Dean grinned as he looked at the phone. "Seriously? This is awesome." He blinked, looking it over. "...She somehow put all my numbers and stuff…"   
  
  
“She’s a Master Hacker Dean. Remember?”   
  
  
"She's   
awesome." Dean grinned, texting her a thank you only for his phone to ring. "Heya, Bobby."   
  
  
“Hey to you too boy. Are you and your brother alright?”   
  
  
"You heard about the fire? Er... Yeah, we're fine. Thankfully." Dean cleared his throat. "We're pretty sure it's the asshole trying to buy the shop." For far less than it was fucking worth.   
  
  
“I want you boys to come and have some dinner. I invited someone else too...” Bobby coughed and then cleared his throat.   
  
  
"...Did you invite Crowley, Bobby?" Dean grinned, entirely amused at the sheepish words from his father figure.   
  
  
“Maybe. Just get yourselves over here before he eats all the food. Again.”   
  
  
"We'll be there soon. Er... we have guests. See you." He hung up, laughing.   
  
  
“Why are you laughing Dean?” Castiel asked, tilting his head.   
  
  
"Apparently... We're going to dinner at Bobby's and... Crowley's there. And he's been there long enough to eat all of the food." Dean snickered.   
  
  
Sam smirked. “Well, that’s interesting.”   
  
  
"I think we know where we're going for dinner." Dean smirked, "Come on- let's go eat."   
  
  
“Good, Let’s go. Come on, guys.”   
  
  
They all loaded into the Impala and headed off to Bobby's- after Gabriel made Castiel ward it all over.   
  
“We’re Safe here guys. I don’t think anyone can get us now.”   
  
  
"Well... we're warding his house anyway." Gabriel insisted as they pulled up to the big farm house.   
  
“Okay okay. Come on. Let’s park and go inside.”   
  
  
Dean parked the car, amused at Sam's giving into Gabriel. His brother protested Dean being protective.   
  
Crowley looked over at Bobby, still trying to figure out why the hell the man had asked him over to dinner.   
  
  
“Don’t look at me like that Ferguson. Come on. The boys are here.”   
  
  
"...It's Crowley." He grumbled, heading over to pour himself a whisky from Bobby's liquor cabinet.   
  
“You think we should tell them about us yet?”   
  
  
Dean entered the house, blinking as he saw Bobby and Crowley.   
  
  
Crowley blinked as he saw the two men coming in with Sam and Dean. "...You boys have something to tell us?"   
  
  
“Well, you might as well tell us first.”   
  
  
Crowley shrugged, looking over at Bobby.   
  
  
“Yeah yeah. We’re together okay? Just sit down and eat would ya?”   
  
  
"Wait, I want to know who these men are," Crowley told them, placing a hand on the small of Bobby's back.   
  
  
“That’s Castiel and this is Gabriel,” Sam said as he sat down at the table.   
  
  
Dean sat as well, getting Castiel to sit next to them. They'd agreed to try not to tell them about Gabriel and Castiel being angels.   
  
  
"And why have we never heard of them before?"   
  
  
Gabriel shrugged, sitting down quietly.   
  
  
“They... just moved here. Met them a few days ago.”   
  
  
"I asked Castiel out on a date, and he said yes." Dean shrugged, grinning. "And Gabriel agreed to date, Sam."   
  
  
“Yeah. And they saved us from the fire so...”   
  
  
"Is that so? Because Rufus, the fire chief, said that he didn't know how you got out. The stairs were blocked." Bobby told him, his eyes narrowed.   
  
  
“They... They found a way out and saved us.”   
  
  
"By flying?" Crowley asked, sipping his drink.   
  
  
“What. Um... no? Why would you think that?” Sam asked, and sipped his drink.   
  
  
"Because there was no way out!" Bobby told him firmly. "Just admit you weren't there."   
  
  
Dean tensed, remembering the burns.   
  
  
“Stop. We don’t want to talk about the fire okay? We lost everything.”   
  
  
Bobby stilled, then sighed. "I'm sorry, Sam. I was just... you're my boys, and you didn't call."   
  
  
Reaching over, Gabriel gently rubbed Sam's back. "It's okay, Sam."   
  
  
“I... I have nightmares...” Sam whispered, and he relaxed at Gabriel’s touch.   
  
  
Dean frowned, looking over at him. He hadn't heard him. He felt terrible.   
  
  
"I'm sorry, Sam." Gabriel held him, pressing a kiss to his hair.   
  
  
Crowley raised a brow as he looked at the two men. "So you just appeared?"   
  
  
“Maybe we should tell them, Dean,” Sam said and moved closer to Gabriel.   
  
  
Dean cleared his throat, then pushed his hair back. "Okay, okay... if Gabriel and Cas think it's okay."   
  
  
“I suppose we have to tell them anyway,” Castiel said, and looked at Dean.   
  
  
Dean nodded, then took a deep breath. "Okay. Bobby, Crowley, you can't say anything to anyone."   
  
  
“Promise us you won’t tell anyone.”   
  
  
"I promise. Now, will you tell us what the hell is going on?" Bobby demanded, losing his patience.   
  
  
“Cas and Gabe are angels. Literal angels.”   
  
  
Gabriel stood, bringing out his wings.   
  
  
Crowley stared, then sipped his drink. "Ah."   
  
  
Castiel spread his wings out. He only had two but Gabriel had six.   
  
  
"Holy shit." Bobby stared, then stole Crowley's drink.   
  
  
“Yeah. Now you know why you can’t tell anyone. Someone tried to kill us, and they saved us.”   
  
  
Dean cleared his throat. "Castiel is courting me."   
  
  
“I am courting him,” Castiel said and then he dragged Dean from the table and promptly covered him in feathers. And then he gives Dean another pie.   
  
  
Dean blinked, blowing a feather away from his face, then looked at Castiel. "...Cas? Uh…"   
  
  
“Do you not like it, Dean?” Castiel said and his wings drooped a little.   
  
  
"No- no, I just... don't understand it?" He tilted his head, his brow furrowing.   
  
  
“Physical embrace.”   
  
  
"Oh. Er. I didn't think this is what that meant." Dean told him, then pulled him into a hug as he set the pie on the table.   
  
  
“Oh. Forgive me, Dean. I never courted let alone a human before.”   
  
  
"This is a physical embrace. Like a hug..." Dean smiled, liking the sheepish look in Castiel's eyes.   
  
  
"...Cute." Bobby looked over at Crowley. "Did you spike the whisky?"   
  
  
"With what? I haven't been into that sort of thing since school." Crowley rolled his eyes, shaking his head.   
  
  
Castiel thought for a moment and then he picked Dean up into a hug. “Like this Dean?”   
  
  
Gabriel snorted softly, looking over at Sam.   
  
  
"Uh... yeah." Dean slipped his arms around him, then stole a kiss.   
  
  
Bobby blinked, shaking his head. This was the last thing that he wanted to look at.   
  
  
Castiel made an inhuman noise that sounded like the mix between a dog toy and a mouse.   
  
  
Dean jerked back, "Sorry, Cas. I shouldn't have-"   
  
  
Bobby downed Crowley's whisky, shaking his head.   
  
  
“Silly human. That means I liked it.”   
  
  
"Oh. Well... we'll... er... try that again later." Dean told him, his cheeks heating as he realized that everyone was watching.   
  
  
Castiel blinked and then left the room for a moment. The next thing they could hear was a loud noise and Castiel yelling. When they ran into the room, they found him underneath a bunch of pillows and blankets that just randomly appeared.   
  
  
Dean ran into the room, followed by Gabriel. "Cas, what's wrong?"   
  
“I made a nest for us Dean.”   
  
  
"A... a nest?" Dean's eyes widened, and he swallowed hard.   
  
  
"No, no, no! That's MY blanket and my pillows from MY bed!" Bobby told him, moving to grab them.   
  
Castiel growled, warning him to back off.   
  
  
Bobby jerked back, frowning. "Castiel- that's from my nest. From my nest with my mate." He pointed over to Crowley."   
  
  
Dean blinked, watching him closely. "Cas..." He stepped closer, reaching from him.   
  
  
“I made these blankets and pillows appear. These are not yours, Bobby.” And then he lets Dean come closer.   
  
  
Gabriel cleared his throat. "Everyone, come on. We're going to go into the kitchen and let them be alone for a bit."   
  
  
  
Stepping towards Castiel, Dean stopped just outside of the nest. "Uh... Cas…"   
  
  
“Yes, Dean?”   
  
  
"Cas, what's this nest for? What else do we have left in courting?" Reaching up, Dean pushed his hair back.   
  
  
“A meaningful sacrifice and then... the courting.”   
  
  
"Mm... I see." Dean looked the nest over, biting his lower lip. "So... what about the nest?"   
  
  
“It’s where we sleep.”   
  
  
"Oh. But what about the hotel?" Dean stepped into the nest, slipping his arms around his angel.   
  
“Would you like me to move the nest to the hotel?”   
  
  
Sam goes outside to get some fresh air, maybe look at the stars, and try not to throw up because he has this bad feeling and he doesn’t like it.   
  
  
Gabriel frowned as he realized that Sam was outside. He'd only looked away from him for a moment...   
  
  
"Sam Winchester..." Azazel purred the words. "How nice of you to come to me."   
  
  
Sam looked up. “You won’t get the shop. You already burned down our apartment. Just leave us alone.”   
  
  
“And I didn’t come to you, you dumbass,” Sam said and then started to go back inside.   
  
  
Ruby appeared in front of him, smirking. "Hiya, Sammy. Nice to see you again."   
  
  
“How the hell did you just do that?”   
  
  
Her eyes flashed back, and she smirked at him. "Magic, Sammy."   
  
  
"You're coming with us," Azazel told him.   
  
  
“Uh... Yeah. That’s not happening.” Sam said and then started calling out for his brother   
  
  
“DEAN! DEAN! You need to come out here now!”   
  
  
They had already grabbed him, though, and he disappeared with the pair of them.   
  
  
Gabriel rushed outside, followed by Dean, Bobby, Crowley and Castiel. "SAM! NO!"   
  
  
"Gabriel, Castiel... you need to come with us," Zachariah smirked at him from the porch. "How nice of you to forget the wardings..."   
  
  
Sam had fought off Ruby before they took him, showing her that if he needed to kick a lady’s ass, he’d do it. He fought her off until he was kicked to the ground and rag was covering his mouth and his nose.   
  
  
Castiel brought out his blade. “Bring back Sam. Now.”   
  
  
  
Gabriel growled, and he was going to attack Zachariah, he drew his blade, stabbing Gabriel in the wing.   
  
  
"Idiot- your mate is with Azazel- who, in a hysterical twist of fate... is the one who set the fire to kill their parents." He pulled on the blade, sending blood and feathers flying.   
  
  
"You bastard!" Dean rushed forward, punching him in the face only for Zachariah's angels to swarm around them.   
  
  
Castiel pushed Dean behind him. “They weren’t supposed to know that you blithering idiot.”   
  
"Let's go, boys," Zachariah told them only to scowl as Bobby shot him in the chest with a shotgun.   
  
"Did you really think that'd do anything?"   
  
  
He held up a hand. "Good luck trying to   
breathe..."   
  
  
Gabriel tried to stand him again, but his powers weren't working, and he swore, realizing that they'd placed handcuffs with Enochian on them, binding his powers.   
  
  
"Come along quietly, Castiel... or I'll kill them all, including your little mate."   
  
  
Zachariah told him, smirking as Dean gasped for air that wasn't coming.   
  
  
“Leave the humans alone...” Castiel said and looked at Dean.   
  
  
“And we’ll go with you...”   
  
  
"Done." Zachariah grabbed Castiel, putting the cuffs on him as he released his hold on them. "now come along. You and Gabriel have misbehaved... and he might lose that wing if it's not seen to."   
  
  
Dean was gasping, barely able to see as the group of angels disappeared. Then the world went black.   
  
“DEAN!”   
  
  



	4. Chapter 4

Azazel smirked as he paced along the front of the cell that he had Sam Winchester in. "Oh, Sam... how are you feeling?"  
  
  
Sam opened his eyes groaning. “What do you want with me...”   
  
  
"What do we want with you?" Laughing, Ruby stepped closer to him. "You're hysterical, Sam... I want to take you apart."   
  
  
"And I might let you, Ruby- but after we have the deed to that little slum shop of your brother's, Sam." Azazel's eyes narrowed. "You see... I hid something very important there, and I can't have your brother finding it."   
  
  
“Finding What?” Sam had no idea what he was talking about.   
  
  
"Now that would be telling, wouldn't it?" He shrugged looking at Ruby. "Go ahead and play, but leave all parts attached and no killing him." He walked away from the cell, leaving Sam with Ruby.   
  
  
Sam shook his head. “Don’t touch me, you bitch.” And he started to try to move away.   
  
  
"And where are you going to go, Sammy?" She smirked, her lips twisting as her black eyes stared at him. "I hear that you're the mate to an angel."   
  
  
“Why do you care and I’m getting out of here. That’s where I’m going.”   
  
  
"You're in a cage, Sam. You're not going anywhere." She pulled out a knife, smirking.   
  
  
Sam backed up to the wall of the cage, trying to put space between them.   
  
  
"Don't be scared, Sammy... we're just going to play a little," Ruby smirked, starting to reach forward to stab him.   
  
  
"I don't think so, Bitch." Dean pulled the trigger on the pistol in his hand, shooting her.   
  
  
“Dean! Help me get out of here!”   
  
  
Ruby fell to the ground, dead. Dean felt sick, but he'd researched black eyes. Bobby  had a book, and they'd scratched sigils into his bullets... and... He shook himself, working to get his brother out of the cell.   
  
  
"I will, Sammy- are you okay?"   
  
  
"Ah, ah... She was my favorite, Dean." Azazel hissed, bashing him upside his head.   
  
  
“Dean! No! DEAAAAAN!”   
  
  
Azazel kicked Dean's shoulder, looking at Sam. "See, Sammy... you need to be a good boy, or I'll kill him just like I killed your Mommy... and you wouldn't want that, would you?"   
  
  
“Don’t touch him! Don’t hurt Dean!”   
  
  
“Don’t hurt my brother. Please don’t hurt him..”   
  
  
Azazel sneered at Sam. "You boys are each other's weak spot. Why do you think I took you?"   
  
  
“Because you’re stupid?”   
  
  
"Because you are so weak for each other. And now... your precious angel mate... all locked up in heaven for a front seat for the end of the world."   
  
  
“What is so important that you want to take the only thing we have left.”   
  
  
"Money, of course- I hid money and a body in that building." Shrugging, he motioned for his goons to put Dean in the cell next to Sam's.   
  
  
“YOU HID A BODY IN THE SHOP. Are you INSANE.”   
  
  
Azazel laughed, looking at Sam with his freakish eyes. "You haven't figured that out yet, Sam?"   
  
  
Sam was about to answer when he heard Dean waking up.   
  
  
Dean groaned, stirring on the floor of the cell that he was in. "Sammy?"   
  
  
"You two have fun. I'll be back later when we've decided how to dispose of you." He walked from the room, leaving a few flunkies to watch them.   
  
  
Sam hits the cage in anger. “Dispose of us? Dispose of us? Does that mean what I think it means Dean...?”   
  
  
“He killed mom, Dean. We need to get out of here...”   
  
  
——   
  
  
Meanwhile, in Heaven, Castiel and Gabriel are in cells of their own. They still had angel cuffs on their wrists and on their ankles that was bolted to the wall. Castiel was angry. He needed to get to Dean.   
  
  
Gabriel's wing was mangled, but he was furious. Who was Zachariah to do this?! He was an archangel, and it was past time that he reminded them of what exactly that meant. He couldn't use his powers outside of his own body right now, so he concentrated them on healing himself.   
  
  
"That sniveling bag of dicks... We will get out of here, Castiel, but we need a plan."   
  
  
“Do you have one?”   
  
  
"First... I'm healing my wing. We're going to need it. Sam and Dean... they're in cells at Azazel's, and he's looking for orders." Gabriel's eyes narrowed before he focused again on his brother.   
  
  
“Gabriel... Dean is hurt.”   
  
  
"I know. Sam's worried about him." And so was Gabriel. "Cassie, we need to be careful. There are serpents in heaven wearing wings."   
  
  
"Talking about me, Gabriel?" Zachariah walked in, looking like a smug dick.   
  
  
"Nope. You're a douche in a suit- you know, seems good for you, but is bad for your body?" The archangel's eyes narrowed. "No, I was talking about your lemmings."   
  
  
“You will pay for this Zachariah.”   
  
  
"Mm... I think not." Zachariah shook his head, smirking. "Do you honestly think a little seraph and an injured, bound archangel are going to stop me? I don't think so."   
  
  
“He’s an archangel. He’s a higher rank then you are Zachariah. You injured him.”   
  
  
Gabriel shook his head, glaring at Zachariah as the suited dick kicked him.   
  
  
"Ah... yes. So big and fierce, isn't he?"   
  
  
“Leave him alone you Assbutt.”   
  
  
Grunting, Gabriel stood, struggling with Zachariah but he was forced back and fell to his knees.   
  
  
"That's right, you little bitch- not so big and bad now, are you?"   
  
  
"Who are you working with, Zachariah?" Gabriel glowered up at him.   
  
  
Castiel charged at him only to be thrown backwards from the force of the chains.   
  
  
"Ah, ah- now, Castiel, there's no need for that," Zachariah told him. "I'm the one that is going to be in charge. I have a few... supporters. And we're going to make Heaven great again."   
  
  
“Are you quoting the orange human that Dean told me about?” Castiel asked, squinting his eyes.   
  
  
Zachariah shrugged, "He's correct on a lot of things."   
  
  
"...He's an embodiment of the seven deadly sins, you feckless shithead." Gabriel rose up, his eyes bright with his power.   
  
  
“He’s also Orange. Don’t forget he’s also orange.”   
  
  
"That too," Gabriel added, watching as Zachariah turned red with fury. "Uh oh, looks like Zach's showing some wrath- I mean, he's also doing envy..."   
  
  
Zachariah punched him in the face, then stormed from the room, leaving them alone.   
  
  
"And that's pride," Gabriel smirked, pulling a key from mid-air. "Apparently he doesn't know that comes before the fall."   
  
  
“Nice job Gabriel.”   
  
  
Gabriel got himself free, then Castiel. "Just for the record, I'm fucking smiting that bastard."   
  
  
“Please do. I will gladly let you do it.”   
  
  
Zachariah heard an alarm sound and raced back into the room- he'd barely stepped foot into the door before Gabriel's eyes glowed goldenly- and his power burned the bastard from the inside out.   
  
  
“Shouldn’t have underestimated Gabriel,” Castiel said and shook his head.   
  
  
"Let's go get our mates," Gabriel told his brother.   
  
  
Castiel nodded and followed his brother out.   
  
  
Dean groaned as he started to wake up. "Oh fuck…"   
  
  
“Dean. Come on, we have to do something.”   
  
  
Dean sat up, putting a hand to his head. Fuck... he pulled it away and sighed as he saw the blood. "Okay, Sam. We're going to get out of here, I promise." They'd taken his gun, his knife... "Bobby and Crowley are trying to get the police to come here, but I didn't wait."   
  
  
“Cas and Gabe are gonna save us. I promise Dean.”   
  
  
"I know." Dean started to look around his cell for a way to escape. "Does she have anything on her, Sam?"   
  
  
Sam looked around. “I don’t know.”   
  
  
Gabriel and Castiel appeared in front of them. Gabriel's powers were like lightning in the air, and Dean stepped back.   
  
  
“Hello, Dean. Sam. Time to go home.”   
  
  
"What about Azazel?" Dean frowned, "we can't just leave him..."   
  
  
"Dead." Gabriel shrugged, not caring as he opened the cell doors.   
  
  
“Very dead,” Castiel said and pulled Dean into a hug. “Mine.”   
  
  
Dean leaned against Castiel, his head throbbing. "I feel like the useless maiden getting rescued."   
  
  
Gabriel moved, hugging his mate as well. "Are you injured?" He stroked a hand through Sam's hair, already healing him.   
  
  
“You aren’t useless Dean.”   
  
  
Dean pressed his face against Castiel's chest. "I don't fell well."   
  
  
Castiel heals him. “Are you Alright Dean?”   
  
  
"I am now." Dean kissed him, pressing closer.   
  
  
“Good. I’m glad.”   
  
  
Gabriel hugged Sam. "Let's get back to the hotel. Bobby and Crowley will meet us there."   
  
  
Dean nodded, then stepped towards the door.   
  
  
Castiel touches Dean’s shoulder.   
  
  
Dean looked over at his mate. "Baby's up there. I hid her. I had to get to Sam."   
  
  
“Where is she?”   
  
  
"I parked her by a barn, and it just..." Dean explained how he'd hidden the car, relaxing. They weren't in danger anymore, even if his adrenaline said that he was.   
  
  
“Good. Let’s go find her Dean. Then we will be safe.”   
  
  
Slipping his hand into Castiel's, Dean headed for the door only for Castiel to fly them to the car.   
  
  
“Sorry, Dean. I forgot to warn you again.”   
  
  
Dean looked at him, shaking his head. "I'll let it go this time. Were you hurt by that douchebag?"   
  
  
“Other than humiliation. I do not think so but Gabriel’s wing...”   
  
  
"He looked healed?" Dean frowned, pausing in unlocking his car.   
  
  
“He might have just healed himself.”   
  
  
"Good." Dean got in and leaned over to let Cas in.   
  
  
Castiel gets in and the others climb in too.   
  
  
Dean started the car, and her familiar rumble filled the air. "So... er... can you make our nest   
at the hotel?"   
  
  
“I can bring the nest to the hotel yes.”   
  
  
"Good. Maybe we could get our own room." Dean smirked, heading for the hotel.   
  
  
“I would like our own room, Dean. It would please me.”   
  
  
"Good. I want to play with your feathers." Dean informed him with a smirk.   
  
  
“You want to play with my feathers?” Castiel asked as he looked at Dean.   
  
  
"I do. I want to have sex with you." Dean turned onto the road going to their hotel   
  
  
“Ohhhh. That’s what you meant. I want to do that too.”   
  
  
Dean smirked and parked the car. "Good. How do Angel's have sex?"   
  
  
“I don’t think we do Dean.”   
  
  
That brought Dean to a fault, staring at Castiel. It was one thing to pounce your angel and get him to tell you what to do. That was vastly different than educating Cas about sex and then taking his innocence.   
  
  
“Show me how Dean.”   
  
  
"We need to find a room," Dean told him, pulling Castiel into a kiss.   
  
  
Gabriel blinked. "Uh... awkward.   
  
  
“Let’s go get our own room, Dean.”   
  
  
"I did the room next door up for you," Gabriel told them, amused.   
  
  
"Thanks!" Dean grabbed Castiel's hand, heading for the door.   
  
  
Castiel’s wings shook with excitement and feathers flew everywhere.   
  
  
Dean got him into the room, slamming the door behind them.   
  
  
Meanwhile, Sam and Gabriel decided to back to their room to do some experimenting of their own.   
  
Much to the Winchester brothers' surprise, they were both told that they were going to be fathers the next morning.

 

”I thought you said you couldn’t lay eggs.”

 

”We don’t lay eggs, they just appear.”

 

”Dean, We're gonna be dads.”

 

”I know Sammy and I wouldn’t have it any other way.”


End file.
